ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bennett (Ensign)
| status = Alive | datestatus = 2370 | actor = Tim McCormack }} :You may also be looking for Ensign Bennet. Ensign Bennett was a 24th century Starfleet helmsman aboard the . Service history 2364 Bennett took over for Data at ops in early 2364 when the Enterprise encountered Q for the first time and a saucer separation was performed. ( ) A little later, Bennett was affected by the polywater intoxication and was on duty on the bridge when Doctor Beverly Crusher finally administered the antidote. When the senior staff returned to duty, Bennett was working at the science station next to Data. Judging by how he reacted, its possible he overheard Natasha Yar make a comment about a personal situation between herself and Data. ( ) He was working on the bridge, working at an aft console, when security chief Tasha Yar was abducted by the Ligonian leader Lutan. ( ) He was manning a bridge station when the ship was in orbit of Delphi Ardu IV and fell asleep over his console when the life support lost its energy. ( ) Bennett was working on the bridge when Kosinski and The Traveler conducted tests on the warp drive of the Enterprise. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the ship encountered the Beta Renner cloud. He later took part in a briefing in the observation lounge. ( ) He manned the ops when the ship was in orbit of Rubicun III and an aft station when the crew made contact with the Edo God. ( ) He was also working on the bridge when Captain Picard, under the influence of a Ferengi thought maker, prepared to attack the Enterprise-D from aboard the . ( ) Bennett was hurrying through a corridor when the ship was approaching Quadra Sigma III. ( ) He was standing guard outside the room where the banquet honoring Deanna Troi's and Wyatt Miller's wedding was held. ( ) Bennett passed Wesley Crusher and the away team which beamed to the surface of Angel I in front of the transporter room. ( ) He was beamed to Starbase 74, together with Wesley Crusher, when the ship had to be evacuated due to tampering by the Bynars. ( ) He walked through a corridor shortly after Harry Bernard bumped into Commander William T. Riker and again later, when several abducted children were rescued from the Aldeans. ( ) Bennett was on duty on the bridge when the ship went into orbit of Velara III and guarded Kurt Mandl when he was aboard the ship. ( ) He was also on duty on the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Relva VII, ( ) shortly after rescuing three Klingon from the Talarian freighter Batris, ( ) and when the Enterprise was conducting studies of Delos. ( ) Bennett was working on the bridge shortly after the ship received a distress signal from Ben Prieto and Deanna Troi who were crash-landed with a shuttlecraft on Vagra II and paused for a moment, when he heard Armus speak. ( ) He was also working on the bridge when the ship experienced a time loop, caused by experiments by Doctor Paul Manheim and filling in for Data when the android went to sickbay to check on Manheim. ( ) Bennett was also working on the bridge late that year, when the Enterprise returned to Earth to investigate hints of a conspiracy within Starfleet ( ) and when the ship discovered a cryonic satellite from the late 20th century and shortly thereafter encountered the Romulans. ( ) 2365 Bennett worked on the bridge when Captain decided to switch off the auto-destruct system after encountering Nagilum. ( ) When the crew encountered Thadiun Okona in his ship Erstwhile at the beginning of the year 2365, Bennett was on duty on the bridge, manning one of the aft stations. Later he was working at the ops station until he was relieved by Data. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Gagarin IV. ( ) Bennett was on duty at an aft station on the bridge when the Benzite Mendon was manning an adjacent station and was quite startled by his behavior. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge and working on an aft station when Anya and Salia came on board and passed the delegation moments later in a corridor. ( ) Geordi La Forge nearly ran into Bennett in a corridor when he was on his way to the bridge to warn the crew about the Iconian probe. ( ) Bennett was on duty in main engineering when Commander Riker's father, Kyle Riker, came aboard the ship in 2365, ( ) and again when the ship encountered the Pakled ship Mondor. ( ) He passed Captain Picard and Counselor Troi in a corridor and greeted Darien Wallace. ( ) He stood guard in front of the cargo bay where the Bringloidi took refuge while they were transported to Mariposa. ( ) He was manning the ops station in late 2365 when Zakdorn Sirna Kolrami was on board the Enterprise-D and the ship was engaged in a Starfleet battle simulation with the under the command of William T. Riker. ( ) Bennett was part of Commander William T. Riker's memories while being infected on the surface of Surata IV and treated in sickbay. ( ) 2366 He ordered a drink at the bar in Ten Foward but the Acamarian Gatherer Brull took his glass. ( ) Bennett was manning the security station on the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Angosia III in early 2366. ( ) He served at the conn station when the Calamarain attacked Q when he was temporarily turned into a Human later that year. ( ) Bennett manned the conn when the crew was investigating the explosion of the Tanuga IV research station. ( ) He was having a drink with Ensigns Darien Wallace and Youngblood in Ten Forward when he made Youngblood aware that a woman was looking at them. This was watched by Guinan and Lal and the El-Aurian explained to the android that this was called flirting. ( ) In 2366, he was on duty at the conn shortly after Captain Jean-Luc Picard had served as a mediator in a trade dispute between the Gemarians and the Dachlyds. Picard ordered him to set course for Starbase 12. ( ) He was serving at the conn when the crew was trying to establish contact with Gomtuu ( ) and was replaced by Wesley Crusher when the Enterprise-D located the whereabout of Commander Riker, Deanna Troi, and Lwaxana Troi aboard the Krayton. ( ) Bennett was at the conn when the ship was rendezvousing with an Zalkonian vessel and experienced the suffocating weapon of the Zalkonians. ( ) He worked at the conn again a short time later when the Enterprise-D was engaging a Borg cube in late 2366. ( ) 2367 Bennett passed Commander Riker in front of the transporter room when the away team was beamed back from the Borg cube. ( ) He was at the conn again in early 2367, when the Enterprise-D was coming to the rescue of the Arcos. ( ) He walked through a corridor a little later that year and passed Worf and young Alexander Rozhenko. ( ) He manned the conn station on the bridge when the Enterprise-D arrived at Alpha Onias III and an away team was beamed down to the surface. ( ) Bennett was manning the conn when Captain Picard gave the Malcorians Mirasta Yale and Chancellor Avel Durken a tour of the ship. ( ) Bennett was present in the interrogation room during the hearings of Captain Picard and Crewman Simon Tarses presided by Admiral Norah Satie. ( ) Bennett was manning the conn when the star Praxillus went nova due to a failed experiment by Doctor Timicin of Kaelon II and was ordered by Captain Picard to leave the system at a velocity of warp 2. ( ) was used for this scene and an unknown actor provided the words "Aye, Sir." during post-production. Fellow background regular Joyce Robinson manned the conn during regular filming.}} 2368 Bennett manned the conn when Captain Picard told Chancellor Gowron about his plan to form a blockade for the Romulan supply ships during the Klingon Civil War. ( ) was used for this episode.}} He was on duty on the bridge, manning the conn, when Doctor Kila Marr killed the Crystalline Entity with a continuous graviton pulse. ( ) was used for this scene.}} He was again on duty on the bridge, manning the conn, when the Enterprise-D was able to contact Junior adjutant B'iJik and Zakdorn quartermaster Klim Dokachin and when the Enterprise-D destroyed an unidentified combat vessel. ( ) .}} 2370 He was manning the conn when the ship was in orbit of Caldos II in 2370. ( ) .}} Memorable Quotes "Aye, sir." ( ) Background information Ensign Bennett was played by regular extra and Brent Spiner's stand-in Tim McCormack, who received no on-screen credit for his appearances. He was seen in many episodes of the first TNG seasons, usually at the conn, and finally was named by Picard in the episode . Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Footage from "Skin of Evil") ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage) ** (stock footage) ** (stock footage) ** (stock footage) ** (stock footage) Bennett (Ensign) Bennett (Ensign) Bennett (Ensign) Bennett (Ensign) de:Bennett (Fähnrich) fr:Bennett (USS Enterprise-D)